Humans
Humans are, in terms of total population, the most abundant creature of intelligence on Erve. They aren't very technologically advanced, the highest form of technology they have achieved is that of the steam engine. Currently steam technology is being researched and experimented with in Hundr Buma, though by virtue of political alliance this tech is shared with the Gandra Union, a collection of self-governing states who cooperate for the betterment of the continent as a whole. Using the steam tech, they have begun to create steam-powered ships and air-ships, still in prototype phases, have the loose designs for trains in the works, and have managed to create steam pumps, which take and boil a small amount of water in order to pump large amounts of water from underground springs and lakes, in order to fill city and village cisterns for both drinking water, and separate cisterns for the basic indoor plumbing. Smaller settlements and off-the-trade-routes villages still use wells and outhouses, not having access to the funds and engineers needed to upgrade. As a part of their agreement, Hundr Buma sends students to Gandrean universities to study under a variety of professors and masters to train in skills not common to Hundr Buma, and Gandra sends students to Hundr Bumaen universities for the same reasons. Other countries, governments and kingdoms found on Erve include the Island Republic of Yhlameht, the Isle Collectives of Caldaya and Sarda, the Island Kingdom of Bhaldridge, Eg Segycr. Notable, famous, infamous and important places include the Mandragora, Wadragora, Kadragora, Fadragora and Skydragora Deserts, the Dragora Island, Souja Island, Lake Xodaik, Harada Falls, Port Canchās, Ridgegate Mountains, the ByTalna Mountain Range, the Royale Mega-City (capital of Hundr Buma). The highest known lifespan of a human has been 300, and is very difficult for them to reach as they seem to be consumed with destroying each other for various flimsy excuses and illogical reasons. On average they make it anywhere from age 50 to age 100. If they are uncommonly intelligent and have a good immune system, pushing past 100 can be achieved. Of course, the human lifespan can be greatly increased by magic, a practice humans shun in lieu of their 400 year tradition of worshipping the "One True God." This practice is common over the world, with only Hundr Buma holding out because the collective Gandra Union dared not oppose the greater Hundr Bumaen military and naval forces. They settled for a pact to allow the preachers and clergy members on Hundr Bumaen land, free to spread knowledge of their faith, but not to persecute, forcefully convert or spread and malignity, which the various city guards and local constabularies do keep a keen eye on. Between the two of them, Gandra and Hundr Buma make up some 70% of Erve's human populations, Gandra being 25% and Hundr Buma the remaining 45%. Eg Segycr makes up another 10%, and the remaining 20% is spread out in loose clans, kingdoms and settlements among the many, many islands. Humans, however, make up such a tiny percentage as a whole when compared with the other races present on Erve. Altogether they account for a total 10% of Erve's total intelligent population. Category:Races